


Handprints

by Crab_Lad



Series: Cody Becomes a Dad [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is a dad, Fluff, Gen, Painting armor, im sorry i dont know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: here's part two. I'm not 100% happy with part one but I'm hoping this one is better :)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Original Character(s)
Series: Cody Becomes a Dad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Handprints

**Author's Note:**

> here's part two. I'm not 100% happy with part one but I'm hoping this one is better :)

The day after the kid joined the 212th, spirits seemed to raise higher than ever. There was never a day when the kid wasn't swarmed with at least 3 of the _vode._ The kid didn't seem to mind, babbling in that language and smiling. But they didn't have what they needed on the ship to care for the kid. Which had lead to a shopping trip on their next leave. Cody, Waxer, Boil, and Trapper had taken the kid out on the streets of Coruscant, going from shop to shop. They let him pick out clothing, toys, books, blankets, pillows, and had even bought a small cot. 

When they had arrived back to the ship, each of the four troopers holding one or two bags each, the little one had dragged them to Cody's room and plopped down with his brand new fuzzy blanket. Each time they tried to leave with the items they had bought, the kid would drag them back in. So, they had set up the cot and supplies there, holding onto the food for the mess hall. Once again, Cody found his heart melting at the fact that the kid had chosen Cody as his favorite. 

Finally, they had everything they needed to care for the kid. Except, if he really was going to join and be part of the _vode_ well-

"Commander, we have what you wanted." 

The small box sat in Trapper's hand, a wide grin on the soldier's face. Cody handled it carefully as he pulled it into his hands, thanking the trooper. He looked down at the kid, smiling. 

"Want to go get messy?" 

The kid either reacted to the words or his voice, but he got excited, jumping up and following Cody out. They arrived at the main room where many of the _vode_ would sit and paint their armour, and they had lots of leftover paint from it too. Cody plopped down on the floor, grinning when the kid scrambled into his lap. 

"Alright, ad'ika, this is a trooper helmet." 

And with that, Cody opened the box, taking out a helmet, the plastoid clean and shiny. It was definitely larger than the kids head, but it would be hard to explain why they needed a helmet three sizes too small. The longnecks wouldn't be kind enough to give one in the end. 

In his lap, the kid fell silent, staring at the helmet in awe, then glanced at the paint and said something. 

"I think we need to get you a translator as well. I'm sure you're trying to speak to us but I don't know what you're saying." 

The kid patted his cheek before grabbing the helmet, nearly dropping it when his hands didn't fit around it. 

Cody let out a small laugh, supporting the helmet from the back, "Hey, let me hold it. You can paint it. Alright, shiny?"

The kid nodded reaching for the paint with his bare hands. Cody carefully opened it and handed the kid a brush. 

Huh, so he did understand basic. Good to know. 

Cody watched the kid paint. He made sure to keep the helmet steady on his knee while the kid splattered paint everywhere. Eventually he tossed the brush aside and started smacking paint onto the helmet with his hands. At first, Cody winced. That wouldn't be easy to come off skin. But- well. The kid was having fun. The visor of the helmet had a little bit of paint on it, straight in the center. There were many wayward lines scribbled onto the helmet and small handprints dotting it. They blended with some of the lines. The muted fin of the helmet was drenched in paint, entirely yellow. 

Then, satisfied, the kid dunk his hand in the paint, turned around and smacked it right onto Cody's chest. Emotion threatening to well up, Cody looked down at the small handprint that sat above the middle line of his design. There were small drops of paint dripping down, trailing to mix with what was already there. The kid knew exactly what he was doing, that had been purposeful. Setting the helmet aside, Cody tugged the kid closer, hugging him and plopping his head down on the kid's. The little one turned, snuggling into Cody's chest. Was he going soft for the kid? Yes. But no one needed to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ clonebabes!
> 
> also i dont know what to name the kid blease help I'm thinking of doing something from Mando'a but I am. Not sure.


End file.
